exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Ha-Ya-To
Ha-Ya-To is a fighter pilot on the Exo-Force Team. Personality Fun-loving, adventurous, independent, a risk-taker. Ha-Ya-To deals with the war by turning it into his own personal action ride. He is addicted to the adrenaline rush of battle and usually has a joke on his lips no matter how bad the situation. A bit of a goofball and knows it, though not constant comic relief. Tendency to play things by ear occasionally gets him in over his head, but his laid-back attitude and general assumption that things will work out in the end often get him right back out again. History Though he's one of the four original main characters, he's often overlooked due to him only being the second best aerial pilot (the first being Hikaru). But he rarely talks about his early life, as his entire family (along with their industrial village) was destroyed in the second robot rebellion. Ha-Ya-To loves to fly, and he has ever since he was a child. Doesn’t matter if it’s the latest flying machine or an antique, as long as it gets him into the air. He’s at his happiest and most comfortable off the ground, even if it means robots are shooting at him. Ha-Ya-To fought bravely in the battle of Sentai Fortress, but never really got to be the hero he would have liked to be. After arriving at the golden city, Ha-Ya-To matured greatly, and though he still enjoys flying greatly, he's learned not to put himself at risk just to be able to feel the wind against his face. He got to pilot both the Golden Guardian and the Aero Booster and be a bigger part of the action, much to his enthusiasm. Always happy to break in a new battle machine, he's usually the first person to be asked to pilot prototype mass-production battle machines like the Gate Defender, Gate Guardian, and White Lightning. Has no experience at underwater battle, but that will have to change in a hurry. Ever since he acquired his new battle machine, the River Dragon. Quote Battle Machines *Original Gate Defender (Location: Most likely at the bottom of the mountain after being destroyed by Striking Venom) *Original White Lightning (Location: Likely in the Golden City, deactivated) *Original Gate Guardian (Only one use, location and status unknown) *Original Golden Guardian (Location: Golden City status uncertain, for it has been shot down by three Shadow Crawlers, before being brought back to the Golden City for repairs made by Ryo.) *Aero Booster (Most likely in the Golden City, being used by another pilot) *River Dragon (In Use) Appearances * Comic 0: The First Battle * Comic 1: On the Mysterious Sentai Mountain * Comic 5: Ryo's Experiment * Comic 8: Against the Odds! * Comic 12: All-Out Attack! * Comic 13: Assault on Robot H.Q. * Comic 14: Uplink alone! * Comic 17: Bridge Walker vs. White Lightning * Comic 18: Beginning of the End * Comic 20: The Fall of Takeshi * Comic 21: Battle In the Sky! * Comic 24: Eyes of the Enemy * Comic 26: Epilogue * Comic 29: A New Battle Begins * Comic 30: Destination: Golden City! * Comic 31: GOLDEN CITY UNDER SIEGE! * Comic 32: Battle for the Golden Tower * Comic 33: A Trap is Sprung * Comic 34: The Blaze of Battle! * Comic 35: Aero Assault! * Comic 36: BETRAYAL! * Comic 37: CHAOS IN THE GOLDEN CITY! * Comic 38: DEVASTATION! * Comic 39: JUNGLE MISSION! * Exo-Force Book 2: Attack of the Robots * Exo-Force Book 4: Ghost of the Past * Exo-Force Book Secret of the Golden Tower Minifigure External Links Ha-Ya-To's Profile on Exoforce.com EXO-FORCE Interview: Ha-Ya-To Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters